From Beneath You It Devours
by Leialovesfaith
Summary: Vampires. Slayers. Scoobies. And Laura and the gang. - Laura and Carmilla seek the help of history's most famous slayers. But, are things always what they seem? Buffy/Faith Laura/Carmilla
1. Chapter 1

**Not sure how necessary this is... but it is my favorite fandom crossed with well... my new favorite fandom. **

* * *

The entire gang was waiting for them when they finally rolled into the library. "What's the what, Red?" Faith asked, slinging her leg over the arm of the couch in the study.

Buffy suppressed the eyeroll she could always feel coming when Faith put her feet on some piece of furniture. "Yeah. Super important meeting? At eight o'clock in the freakin morning?" She couldn't however suppress the yawn.

It was already nine. The rest of the Scoobies had already congregated. The meeting had actually been called at nine but there was no point in belaboring that point. Faith would be late. So would Buffy. So they just told them it was at eight and showed up an hour later. It made more sense.

Willow was holding a book. She closed it and walked over to where they were sitting. "Mircalla Karnstein," she started. "Heard of her?"

"Nope," Buffy shook her head. "I have heard of coffee though. Andy?"

"At your service," he smiled, handing her a cup.

Faith groaned. "That's disturbing." She turned back to Willow," And yes, Mircalla Karnstein daughter of one Count Karnstein of Styria, a duchy of Austria. Born 1680. Turned 1698. Killed almost as many slayers as William the Bloody. Was known for her alluring looks and had a special liking for young girls. Cut a pretty destructive path across Europe for a couple of centuries and then boom- dropped off the face of the earth, presumed dead, around the end of the nineteenth century." Faith took a drink of coffee. "Also was supposed to be like able to turn into some giant black cat or something."

Buffy eyed her incredulously. "Uhh…"

Faith shrugged. "Slayer handbook."

"Seriously?" Buffy turned to Giles. "I mean really… how is it that everyone but me was…"

Giles held up his hand to stop her. "Yes, yes. You were never properly trained. We know. However, there are more pressing matters at the moment." He nodded at Willow to continue.

"So, a couple of months ago there was a big ole demony uprising at Silas University… in Canada, anyway… pretty sure it was a hellmouth and I'm more than sure that a cult of really old vampires were sacrificing young girls to it." She sat down and opened a webpage before turning the computer towards the rest of them. "This girl here – Laura Hollis, she documented the whole thing. Apparently it started out as some journalism project or whatever when her roommate went missing." She noticed both women yawning and trying to talk to each other with that stupid slayer eye contact they used. She hurried to finish before she lost them. "Anyhoo, the first few videos were all about Laura's new roommate, Carmilla. And how they hated each other… yada yada yada. Long story short, Carmilla is a vampire. Somehow these college students were able to trap her and tie her up and she pretty much confessed everything."

Willow pressed play on the video and the gang scrambled to get a closer look. Once the video was over, she pushed pause.

Faith shuddered slightly. "You think that's the same chick?" she asked. "Cause I don't remember a lot about old vampires or whatever, but seriously… they've got her tied up with a few pieces of garlic and some rope. It sounds like she's just been reading the same damn books I read."

Buffy nodded. "Also her name is Carmilla."

Faith sighed. "Okay, well… I'll explain that one to her later," she told the group since they were probably thinking the same thing she was. "But I'm just saying… I ain't so sure someone that easily caught is a scary old vamp from the late seventeenth century."

Buffy stuck her tongue out at her fellow slayer. "As much as I hate to admit it, Faith's right. Xander could get out of those bonds."

"Offended," Xander piped up.

Buffy shrugged. "I'm just saying…"

Willow opened another video. "I took the liberty of cutting some footage together."

What played was a fast, violent, strong vampire.

"Editing?" Dawn tried when it was over. "I mean I can make anyone look fast and strong if you gave me thirty minutes and iMovie."

Giles took off his glasses. "Regardless, something did go down at the university. A place, in and of itself, quite familiar with the occult. However, what you haven't seen is the end…"

Willow pushed play before he could finish.

He cleared his throat. "Yes, Right, Well, uh...not the kissing, Willow."

She smiled shyly. "Oh, sorry. I thought you'd want to see how…"

"I mean what happened…"

He missed Faith roll her eyes at Buffy and Buffy giggle back because he was too busy cleaning his glasses, which for obvious reasons were incredibly dirty.

They watched the recap of the battle. The "resurrection" of the fearless, apparently semi-moral vampire, and the final clip questioning how smart it was to feed a centuries old vampire to whatever the hell was in the bottom of that pit at Silas.

He nodded. "Since this aired, the demonic activity has certainly picked up in the area."

"So where's the chick?" Kennedy asked. "The one that posted the video? Or the wussiest vampire on the planet? Either one?"

Buffy chuckled even as Faith interrupted.

"Changed my mind. She's a vamp," Faith volunteered.

"Changed your mind? Seriously? Just because she has questionable fashion choices," Buffy started, shaking her head… "Actually, if we went on fashion alone, than you're a vampire."

"And if we went on ditzy, blond, airheadness – that other chick is a slayer…" Faith rolled her eyes. "She's a vamp. She was just trying to get in the bubbly girl's panties…"

The rest of them looked at her as if she'd grown a second head. "Seriously? This Karnstein chick was supposed to be some sort of seductress. I remember her because – hello – lesbian vampire…" She trailed off when the others just kept staring. "Okay, whatever. Is there a point to this meeting? If I wanted to watch lesbians on the Internet, I could probably find something a little more…"

"What Faith is trying to say," Buffy cut her of, "is why are we here?"

"We need you to speak to them." Giles answered. "Actually, both of you," he motioned between the two oldest slayers. "We were prepared to send you to the university but we weren't sure what your cover would be. Obviously you're too old to be students…"

"What the hell, Giles?" Buffy squeaked, interrupting. "Too old. I don't look older than…" She chanced a look at Faith. "And neither does Faith. We are not too old for…"

Willow broke in. "Of course you're not… And you don't need a cover anyway because…"

Faith cleared her throat and interrupted this time. "So then what? B and I just show up and say hey lame vampire girl, we have to stake you now. Sorry bout that but your honey was a dumbass and put that shit on the web. Had to have seen this coming, really. Hope the pillow princess was worth it." She winked at Buffy.

"If you'd just…" Giles tried to interrupt.

"How about we just tie her up with our shoelaces and put her in the basement? Maybe we could stop by the grocery and grab a few cloves and duct tape." Buffy added. "Or we could just send Andrew and Xander because they could probably take her."

"Still offended," Xander grumbled around a muffin.

"Ditto." Andrew added.

"You aren't listening…" Willow tried again.

Faith shrugged, cutting her off. "Hey, B. It is a free vacation. I mean it's Canada, so like there's not shit there or anything, but it beats the fuck outta Scotland."

"Oh!" Buffy squealed. "Maybe we could take a detour. Like through Hawaii. Or Morocco."

Faith rolled her eyes. "I find it disturbing that I attended school way less than you and yet still managed to form a working knowledge of world geography. Remind me to show you where Morocco is when we get finished in here. Cause they ain't even…"

"Enough!" Giles leaned forward. "Will the two of you stop being insolent for five seconds and listen to us?"

They both turned towards their semi-retired watcher. Buffy put her best contrite face forward. Faith at least tried to fake it.

"Yes," the answered in unison.

"They are here," Willow filled in. "In the next room. The girls. And a few others."

"You fucking let a vamp in the castle?" Faith asked. She visibly bristled before shaking it off and turning to her fellow slayer. "Why do we even bother?" She asked Buffy.

"Good question," Buffy answered. "Is she a vampire?"

Willow nodded. "As far as we can tell. They asked to speak to you specifically. It's almost like they knew they were on our radar. Anyway, they got here this morning. Which is why we called a meeting. And why the two of you had to get up so early."

Dawn and Kennedy started giggling.

"Bite me," Faith growled. "Could we've maybe just skipped this merry little meeting and…" She shook her head. "You know what, fuck it. Come on, B. Let's go see what Teen Scream and her merry band of sorority sisters want so I can go back to bed."

Buffy shrugged. "Sounds good to me," she smiled, following her out.

* * *

"Did you see all those books in the library?" LaFontaine asked. "Hundreds. Thousands. I swear they had titles like the _Demonic Ecriptium_. What does that even mean? Is it even more scary that I've already seen that book in our own library?"

Laura nodded. "I think our library would be impressed with their library. Like if they were sentient beings and could communicate. I wonder if theirs will suck us into a watery grave or a flaming vortex?"

"How long does it take for jetlag to disappear? I'm unnaturally tired. And these scones are horrible. Aren't scones supposed to be better in Great Britain?" Perry interjected. "You'd think they'd be more hospitable. At least give us a place to rest and shower. It's almost like they left their manners on the other continent."

"I cannot believe I choose to come on this stupid trip," Danny interjected.

Carmilla was silent. Nervous. She'd overheard the conversation in the other room. Vampire hearing - sometimes it was necessary. And sometimes it was a curse. She was sort of still seething about the lame comment. Also the giant Amazon tagging along. But that was a different story. At least the others would be safe here. Herself – well that remained to be seen.

Before Laura could eat her third _horrible _scone, the door to the study opened and in walked the two… well, by Laura's estimation sort of disappointing slayers. One of them was as tiny as her. And the other one… well, she figured her girlfriend wasn't the only broody woman on the planet.

The little one, who was still in pajama pants, with what looked like pieces of sushi on them for whatever reason, and a tiny tank top, spoke first. "So, I'm Buffy. The Vampire Slayer." She looked at Faith and shrugged. "Basically we're…"

LaFontaine nodded, even as they were interrupting. "We know. One girl in all the world. But you died. And then Kendra was called. And then Kendra died, and Faith was called," they nodded to the dark slayer. "And then giant snake, stabbing, prison, more death, first evil, lots of slayers, giant hole in California, school in Scotland, and here we are."

Buffy pouted and crossed her arms.

Faith, the other slayer, who was also still in maybe pajamas or maybe just had thrown whatever the hell she found on the floor on this morning – which looked like boxers and a tank – mouthed _impressive_. She put her hand on Buffy's shoulder. "Sorry, babe. I know you like to do the spiel. I can make them shut up and you can come back in here if you want?"

Buffy scowled, but shook her head. "Well it's ruined now."

"You can tell me later," she whispered in her ear. "You know I love it when you…"

"Excuse me," the only real threat in the room, if she could be called that, interrupted. "Could we maybe get to the point?"

Buffy ignored her and turned to Faith. "Definitely vamp," she mouthed.

Faith nodded back.

"Yes," Carmilla added. "Thank you. I am a vampire. Now that we've established that, if you would just…"

"We would just what?" Faith asked. "Refrain from turning you to a pile of dust? Cause that's where I think this is probably gonna go, if you get me…"

"No!" Laura squealed, jumping in front of her.

Faith raised her eyebrow at that, catching the vamp's glare.

Carmilla sighed, and moved Laura to the side. "I hoped that you would understand my coming here of my own freewill means that I have information and that we need help. I don't imagine that many vampires cross your threshold."

Buffy watched her carefully. "Not many that can stand in sunlight. How do you do that?"

Carmilla, who was standing by the window, opened the curtains more fully and stood directly in the light. "I'm not your average vampire."

"No shit, hot stuff." Faith interjected. "You spent nine days tied up with some rope and a few pieces of garlic. You're like the worst vampire ever. Unless, like I was saying you only did that to…"

"Regardless," Carmilla started. "We sort of got off on the wrong foot here. My name is Carmilla Karnstein."

Buffy sidled closer to her. "I've honestly never seen a vampire walk in sunlight. Can you do other tricks?" She put her hand on Carmilla's arm.

Carmilla quirked her eyebrow at the tiny slayer. "I've got a few up my sleeve but I'm betting the angstier half of this little equation would be offended if I showed you."

"No shit, you vapid..." Faith muttered under her breath, even as she pulled Buffy closer to her. "Stay here, B. Jesus. What is it with you and broody, poser vampires. Give a chick a break."

"Sorry," Buffy mouthed.

"She's not the only one," Laura huffed, crossing her own tiny arms.

It snapped Carmilla out of whatever she was thinking. "Of course not, cupcake." She kissed her on the cheek.

"Again," Danny started. "Why am I here?"

"Is there someplace they," Carmilla motioned to the other girls with them, "could go? This is sort of a long story and they've heard it enough. There's nothing supernatural about them. Well except that one – I'm pretty sure she was raised by a tribe of ginger warrior women."

Before Faith could comment, Buffy walked over to the door and yelled "Will!"

Everyone else winced.

"B, we have an intercom." Faith tried, apologizing with her eyes to the others.

She shrugged. "It's faster."

Willow and Xander came running in. "You rang?"

"Can you take our guests to their rooms or whatever? Maybe get them some real food? Show them around? Do whatever it is you do when we have guests and stuff?" Buffy asked, giving her best _I know you love me, because I'm Buffy_ smile.

Faith shrugged when Willow caught her eye, as if to say, she's as much yours as mine.

"Sure, sure," Willow smiled. "Just follow me. We can show you your rooms and then we have all sorts of things that you would probably be interested…"

Faith shut the door. If this all went to shit, she liked the odds now. Her and B against the pussy-whipped vamp and her tiny plaything. Should be easy enough. "Okay what's the sitch?"

Carmilla eyed her closely. She was rocking back and forth. Obviously itching for a fight. She sighed, even if it was only for show. She turned to the sunnier one.

She recounted, with Laura's help, what had exactly occurred at Silas. She went through every detail, what they could see on the web, and what they didn't show. She explained how her "mother" was thrown into the pit… into the light. And now. They listened to the two of them until they were finished.

"So you need us to vanquish this…Lollipop-y thing?" Buffy asked.

"Lophiiformes," Carmilla corrected.

Buffy scrunched up her nose. "Right. We need to destroy that. So we'll just let Willow get with the research and figure out how to send it back to the fiery pits of hell or whatever, and Faith and I can go back to bed."

Faith smiled. "Sounds like a plan to me."

Carmilla shook her head. "No. You can't destroy it. Not now. It's…" She put her hand on Laura's knee.

Faith noticed that the girl had been quiet, which she was guessing was a bit uncharacteristic based on the little she'd seen of her videos. That and the fact this Carmilla chick was seemingly comforting her, and… "What aren't you telling us?"

"We needed the others to leave," Laura said quietly. She made eye contact with Buffy because she was less scary.

This peaked Faith's interest. "So there's more. Right. There's always more, isn't there? And what don't they know?"

Neither girl spoke. Carmilla zeroed her gaze onto Buffy's stomach. Buffy caught her looking and put her hand over it. Protectively. "Fuck," Carm muttered.

"What?" Faith jumped up. She'd noticed her staring.

"Two Months?" Laura asked Buffy.

Buffy nodded.

"Guess we're not the only ones with a secret," Carmilla smirked at Faith.

"Fuck," Faith echoed, sitting down.

"Where were you two months ago?" Faith asked, rubbing her forehead.

"Fighting the Lophiiformes." Carmilla answered. "You?"

"Stopping a blood sacrifice of five virgins in Rome," Faith groaned. "At something called the fucking 'Winter Festival.' Like there was gonna be snow and bunnies and shit. The fact that it was May should've maybe clued us in that it wasn't..." She shook her head. "Basically a bunch of goddamn undead vampires and…" She stopped and glanced to Buffy. "Guess we should've figured that out a little sooner, huh?"

Buffy was busy staring at the young girl, much younger than her, in front of her. She frowned slightly. "We haven't told the others yet. Mostly because we don't think they'd believe us. I wasn't sure Faith would believe me. But… we were sort of, well… out of commission for about two weeks after the fact. She didn't really have a choice because she knew no one else was…" She shook her head.

"Same," Laura added. "Pretty much anyway."

Carmilla frowned. "She was so sick. I couldn't figure out what it was. But then one day, after listening to her throw up for the fifth time in one hour, I realized she hadn't had her menstrual cycle. I went to the pharmacy arguing with myself the whole way, but… yeah… so…"

"Fuck," Faith muttered again.

Buffy patted her on the knee. "Okay, so what do we know? Two pretty much identical vanquishings. Both resulted in strong vampire women falling in a giant hole. And voila. Two pregnant women who just happened to be there." She turned to Carmilla. "Are you pregnant? I know it's rare but I have heard of one vampire giving birth. Actually I think she was human when she conceived, but I don't…"

Faith shook her head. "Long story." She turned to the vampire. "I'm assuming that's a no."

Carmilla shook her head. "You?"

"Missing the right equipment." She rubbed the scar over her stomach lightly. She jerked when she saw Buffy wince. "Another long story," she sighed again. "Look, all we have gathered is that the theater where we fought those vamps in Rome was built over the temple for a Roman goddess – Bona Dea."

Carmilla raised an eyebrow at this. "She was a secret goddess, right? Of fertility?"

Faith nodded. "Give me five minutes," she said, jumping up.

* * *

She was back in two.

"Basically this is all we have," Faith said, handing the papers to the vampire. "We've had to old school research it because we didn't want anyone to know. We weren't sure what we were dealing with but, we knew we needed to be certain before we told anyone else."

_The Bona Dea is a very ancient and holy Roman Goddess of Women and Healing, who was worshipped exclusively by women. Her true name is sometimes said to be Fauna, which means "She Who Wishes Well." Fauna was considered Her secret name, not to be spoken-especially by men-so She is usually referred to by the name the women called Her: Bona Dea, or the "Good Goddess". _

_ The Bona Dea is an Earth Goddess who protects women through all their changes, and is believed to watch over virgins and matrons especially. She is skilled in healing and herb-lore, and snakes and blood are sacred to Her. She blessed women and the earth with fertility, while at the same time, in a seeming paradox, She was considered by the Romans to be a pure virgin, chaste and inviolate._

_She was purely concerned with women; and that this focus, which by its nature includes female sexuality and childbearing concerns, Underworld connections, healing, divination, and other typically chthonic attributes of the dark Earth Goddesses, was so sacred and so exclusive that that purity of purpose, and the sanctity and respect it commanded, was symbolized by making Her virgin, much like Artemis. Her relationship to Artemis remains unclear, though it has been speculated that both, together, formed a Sappic bond that no man could break._

_The Bona Dea had a festival on the first of May that commemorated the date Her temple was founded; at the ceremony prayers were made to Her to avert earthquakes. She also had a secret festival, attended only by women, that took place over the night of the 3rd and 4th of May. It was held during the Faunalia, and was referred to as the sacra opertum, ("the secret or hidden sacrifice"): at this ritual sacrifices were made for the benefit of all the people of Rome, something proper to the realm of a Mother or Earth Goddess who is concerned with the well-being of all of Her children. _

_Her association with Artemis, and the preservation of femininity has left many skeptical to her role in conception of the female child. At any rate it was the divine female life-force within the Earth and within Woman that is worshipped. _

* * *

"Shit," Carmilla muttered, as she finished reading. "You do realize that Artemis is also a goddess of…" she closed her eyes. "And our battle was..."

"The third of May," Buffy whispered. "Ours too. Why did you come here?" She asked them. "I mean why search us out?"

Laura smiled softly. "I had a dream about you," she turned to Buffy. "You specifically. When I described you to Carm, she said you were the slayer. And that we probably needed to find you."

Faith raised an eyebrow at that.

Carmilla shrugged. "She's famous."

Faith shrugged back. "Yeah…" She turned to Buffy. "Have you had any dreams? Of them?"

Buffy shook her head slowly, even as she was realizing… "Not specifically. I mean I've dreamt about…" she shuddered. They watched her expectantly. "Just the baby. Or actually… babies… that makes sense now." She exhaled. "A lot of sense. I was worried I was having twins. I'm not." She turned to Laura. "How old are you?"

"Twenty," Laura sighed. "Just turned." She hopped up suddenly. "Holy crap. I'm twenty. I cannot have a baby. No one has a baby at twenty. My dad is gonna kill me." Her breathing became labored. "I don't know anything about babies. They sleep and eat. And poop. And cry. Oh god they cry. Why would someone give me a baby? I can't even…"

Carmilla rose up quickly and ran to her. "Shhh, cupcake. Just breathe. It's gonna be okay. Deep breaths." She rubbed her hand up and down her back. "This happens about every three hours," she said over Laura's head. "I feel unrealistically guilty."

Buffy smiled softly.

Faith nodded. "B does it too. Not the holy crap I'm twenty, cause she wishes…" She dodged the book Buffy threw at her head. "But the holy crap I'm pregnant with a mystical love child bullshit – at least ten times a day."

"They have to have a purpose," Carmilla stated, leading Laura back to her chair. "I mean, the babies… there has to be a reason. We went to the doctor. All's well and it's just…"

"A normal pregnancy. Yeah," Faith finished. "Us too." She sighed heavily. "I know you don't want to hear this, but…" She crouched down in front of Buffy. "We're gonna have to tell the others."

Buffy shook her head. "No! They may want to experiment or hurt her… Cause it's a girl. I know she is."

Faith nodded, seemingly having heard this before. "I'm aware." She rubbed her knees. "I'm not gonna let them touch you or the baby, B. As far as I'm concerned she's mine. Until someone tells me differently, I'll protect her like she is. Even if someone tells me differently… she's yours and I will always…" She closed her eyes. "We have to tell them." She made eye contact with Carmilla.

"I agree," Carm said softly. She took Laura's hand. "I know you're scared but we can't figure this out on our own. We need help. Nothing is going to hurt you. I promise."

Laura frowned at her. "And the baby? What about her?"

Carmilla sighed. "I would never hurt either of you. You know that."

Laura side-eyed her. "What if she's not yours? What if she's some rando frat boy's that happened to be standing near me when your mother died?"

Carmilla bristled. "Well, biologically speaking… the chances of her actually being my offspring are sort of…"

Laura sprang up. "Whoa. Do not finish that sentence. I mean it. I don't know who you'd think she belongs to, if not you? I didn't notice anyone else in the room with us those two weeks. I mean LaF stopped by a few times… but they don't really have that kind of equipment either. So..." She crossed her arms, and stuck out her bottom lip. Faith was duly impressed by the B level pouting the munchkin had going on. "Don't even finish that sentence. I mean it. It's going to suck a lot for you if you do."

Carmilla pulled her to her. "I know, sweetie. You're right. I was just being silly. And anyway, it doesn't matter who she biologically belongs to – she's mine. I promise I'll take care of you both."

Laura huffed, but relented. "I'm hungry."

Buffy nodded. "Oh! Me too. We've got Andrew. He cooks! A lot. He'll make whatever you want." She turned to Faith. "Can we wait on telling everyone until after breakfast?"

It amused Faith how short B's attention span could be. At least now she had a partner in crime. She smiled at her. "Sure." She motioned to the door with her head. "Why don't you guys…"

Before she was finished, Buffy had pulled the younger girl into the hallway squealing something about chocolate chip pancakes and chocolate sauce.

"So now that they're gone…" Carmilla started.

"Yep," Faith finished. "Guess we need to talk." She shut the door behind the two girls. "Long time no see, Karnstein." She whispered, even though everyone else was out of earshot. She crossed her arms and leaned against the door.

Carmilla raised her eyebrow, mirroring Faith's gaze and posture. "You've grown up," She started.

"You haven't," Faith finished, raising up and locking the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**So does anyone know where to post Carmilla fic? I really don't know besides here. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

_"Hello, mon chéri," the woman said. She sat next to the little girl. _

_"That's a weird word," the little girl said, looking up at her._

_"It's French."_

_The little girl stared at her. "I don't know what that is."_

_"It's a language. Like English. But different."_

_She smiled slightly at that. "Like Spanish? Cause that's what Maria talks sometimes. She lives in my building. She's seven. That's a whole year older than me. She says that makes her smarter than me."_

_"Well, I'm a lot older than seven. And I can tell you that that isn't true. Some people are smart. Some people aren't. I have a feeling you're really smart."_

_The girl shrugged. "Maybe. I want to be a doggie doctor when I grow up. A vetra...veterr..."_

_"Veterinarian." _

_"Yeah that. Or maybe a fireman." She looked the woman in the eyes. "They have to be smart, don't they?"_

_"Very."_

_She finally took her backpack off her tiny little shoulders and plopped on the couch. "Do you know where my mom is?"_

_"She's gone away... I'm going to stay with you for a while." The woman studied the little girl's face. "Is that okay?"_

_The child shrugged her reply. "Okay. Can I have a snack now?"_

* * *

Buffy managed to wrangle Andrew into the kitchen, though their new guests joined them at first.

"Yeah," Willow was saying,"We had to read _The Sound and the Fury_ in high school. It wasn't _Absalom_ but if I remember correctly, Buffy didn't come away unscathed."

"Hello, fighting demons, anyone?" Buffy interjected. "Who has time for Faulkner?"

LaFontaine visbly shuddered. "Not I. Not anymore anyway."

"I'm sorry for asking," Willow started,"...but why do you guys still attend that school?"

"That's a valid question," Laura said. "Actually why do we still go to school there?"

Perry shrugged. "Leaving is a big hassle."

"The tribunal," LaFontaine and Danny muttered at the same time.

Buffy raised her eyebrow at Laura.

"I don't know. Apparently there was handbook. I didn't get it."

Buffy nodded sagely. "Well doesn't that sound familiar."

Once everyone had eaten, LaFontaine followed Willow to the 'non-violent' library. Perry had hooked up with Andy and was busy helping him organize laundry downstairs. Danny got excited about the mention of a Weapons Room and followed Kennedy out giddier than Laura had seen her in a while.

"So this is our private kitchen," Buffy said, waving her arm around. "We have a lot of girls here and well… it's just easier not having to beat them for stealing my brownies."

Laura laughed. "I feel you. You're from California, right?"

Buffy nodded.

"It must be weird living here." She looked around the room slowly. "Not that living in a castle isn't cool or whatever. I mean it's just a bit…"

Buffy nodded again. "Yeah. There are moors here. I had to look up what that was." She frowned. "I wasn't the best student in high school."

"Kinda had a lot on your plate, I hear."

"Something like that." Buffy smiled. As far as slayer hearing went, she knew they were alone. "I hope they don't kill each other," she finally whispered.

Laura shrugged. "They look like sisters. How weird is that?"

Buffy nodded thoughtfully. "I was definitely thinking the same thing." She took a bite of her pancakes. "I figure it's all the broodiness. It's a vampiric trait, but Faith has it in spades." She smiled at the girl. "Uh, about Faith… the others don't know about us."

"Oh," Laura said. "Okay. Is there a reason they…"

Buffy nodded. "It's sort of complicated but basically we've tried to kill each other more times than you could probably count. I mean no one was more surprised than me. Except Faith maybe." She thought for a moment. "Or maybe not. She seems to have known more than I do."

"I'm totally terrified," Laura spoke after a pause in eating. "Not of you," she clarified, quickly. "Of what's going on. I mean, last year I was just this normal girl living a normal life and then bam!" She gestured. "Seriously." She eyed her stomach. "And I'm afraid my baby is the spawn of Satan. Provided he exists or whatever."

Buffy frowned at that. "Yeah, the jury's still out on that one." She noticed the girl's horrified look. "Oh not on the father. I just mean whether or not Satan exists. I'm pretty sure he does, but I think he is just a lower level hell…" She realized too late she was probably freaking the girl out. "It doesn't matter." She put her hand on Laura's knee. "I sort of dread telling the gang because well… me and Faith… and anyway… Willow is like the best at all things mystical and research. She'll have it figured out in no time."

Laura nodded slightly. "When you found out… did you want to… you know… not keep it?"

Buffy studied the girl for a moment. "I sort of thought about it… and to be honest… you know if it doesn't turn out the way we think it will… I guess that's still an option… it's just…" She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "I never thought I would get a chance, you know. One girl in all the world and all. So I guess I'm just hoping…" she didn't finish.

Laura nodded. "Lafontaine has been like manically researching vampires since the whole hell pit thing."

Buffy raised her eyebrow at the abrupt change in conversation.

"She doesn't age. She's going to be eighteen or whatever forever… and I'm not… it's…" She put her head in her hands and groaned. "I didn't want it to be a thing. But it's totally a thing. It's like the only thing." Her eyes got big as she realized what she said. "Please don't tell anyone I said…"

"I dated a vampire," Buffy cut her off.

Laura looked up at that.

"Two actually. It does come with its own host of problems."

"It obviously didn't work out," Laura frowned.

"Well, no. But…" Buffy didn't know what to say. "What has your friend found?"

"They think there's a way for her to become…" she looked down at her hands. "…human," she whispered.

"Well technically, yeah," Buffy interjected.

Laura looked up hopefully.

"But…" Buffy frowned a bit. "It's not really easy. Or pretty. Or guaranteed. And well she has to be willing." She noticed the girl's face fall. "Which I'm sure she is… I don't know her. She seems to love you."

Laura shook her head violently. "Nope. No. We aren't using that word yet. No way. That makes this all real and not some really extended dream or something."

"Is that what you want?"

"I just want things to be easy."

Buffy frowned at that. "Don't we all." She smiled at the girl. "Eat your pancakes. We've got a full day ahead of us. Complete with mystical poking and prodding probably."

"That sounds pleasant."

"Yeah, then I'm telling it wrong."

* * *

Faith moved to sit in the window seat across the room. Carmilla watched her before taking a seat on the couch across from her.

"They know anything?" Faith asked. She was speaking lower than normal, even though she was pretty certain no one was within hearing distance. She figured a house full of slayers and it was better to be safe.

Carmilla wanted to roll her eyes but refrained. She decided snark was the way to go anyway. "Obviously. I've told them everything. We've just been pretending this whole time. I thought it would be fun to look you up and fuck with you a little bit."

Faith did roll her eyes. "Nuthin like biting sarcasm to make me nostalgic for the good ole' days," she muttered, crossing her arms. She nodded towards the doorway. "Gotta admit, sorta creeps me out that you're playing house with someone ten years younger than me."

"Well, as you've so astutely observed, I don't age." Carmilla answered. "Your pet dated a few of us, if I remember the stories. Angelus. He was a raging lunatic, by the way. And William. She's got a track record." She frowned suddenly. "Actually… I'm a bit concerned about you being in a relationship…"

Faith held up her hand even as she bit her lip. "Yeah. You don't get to do that. But raging lunatic doesn't really scratch the surface on that one. He's reformed or whatever. So was Spike before."

Carmilla nodded. "Hellmouth. Sorry," she frowned.

Faith shrugged. "Ain't no love lost for me."

"I came to see you, you know… when you were in prison."

Faith sighed and looked away. "Yeah. I heard some stories about a giant black cat and people's nightmares or whatever. I was a bit…"

"You were broken," Carmilla finished. "You didn't even know I was there. I stayed for as long as I could. You just kept saying her name over and over. Or B. You kept saying B. I couldn't do anything."

"She died." Faith whispered.

Carmilla nodded. "Yeah, I know." She stood carefully. "I should've been more…"

Faith shook her head. "I wasn't your job. Just some fucked up kid that…" She looked away.

_Twenty-four years ago_

_Carmilla was pacing the floor of her dorm room. Her mother, towering over her. "I don't like this," she said. "We haven't done this. Not children. Girls yeah, but Mother I just…"_

_"I'm sorry, darling but it has to be done," her Mother answered. "There really is no other choice. The girl is marked as a slayer anyway. You know as well as I do that life never lasts long or ends well. We'll be doing her a favor."_

_"I just don't…"_

_"Enough!" Her mother commanded. "This isn't up for discussion. She lives in Boston. Her mother is a drug addict so it should be easy. Faith Lehane," she pushed Carmilla towards the door. "Go now."_

_Carmilla sighed and grabbed her bag. She was heading to Boston. But she sure the hell wasn't about to serve up this little girl to her mother. Fucking slayer or not._

* * *

She moved to sit down next to Faith. She gave the girl a wide berth. She always had. She knew what normal personal space was. And she knew Faith was anything but normal. "I've told them everything about my past except…" She looked away. "I still worry about you. I know you're an adult and technically like twelve years older than me or whatever, but…"

Faith rolled her eyes. "Thanks."

She shrugged. "Well, you've aged well. So there's that." She tried smiling but she couldn't. "I just couldn't tell them about you. I still worry that I'm putting you in harm's way. It seems ridiculous seeing as you're one of the original slayers."

"Yeah, that title's all B. You die twice and you earn it. I'm just the chick who was called as a stand-in until…" She shook her head. "Nah. Complaining about my sucky sitch is old hat. It's good. I mean, we're good and all." She bit her lip before making eye contact with Carmilla. "Every time shit has almost hit the fan, I dream about a cat. I don't know if it's my subconscious or…"

Carmilla smiled. "I keep tabs. Maybe, I should've intervened more…"

* * *

_"Faith, please listen," Carmilla started. She put a bit of distance between herself and the teenager. "If you'll let me explain."_

_"Explain, what? That you're a fucking vampire? I'm a slayer. Do you know what that means? A Vampire Slayer," She enunciated. "It means I am supposed to KILL you. That's my job. My calling." She paced back and forth. "You must think I'm an idiot. You still look fucking eighteen. Do you know how hard it was explaining to my friends why my mom isn't always around or why she doesn't age?" She bit her lip. "I trusted you," she whispered. "Where is my real mother?"_

_Carmilla looked away at that. "She was a drug addict. No one missed…"_

_Faith nodded, already knowing. "Right. I sorta remember her… Like a shadow in my mind or something. And you killed her?"_

_"She left you alone. For days. You were six. What was I supposed to do?"_

_"I don't know… turn her in to Children's Services," she growled. "Not fucking drink her blood." She gripped the stake in her hand. "I'm supposed to kill you."_

_Carmilla held up her hands. "Then kill me. " She closed her eyes. She didn't open them until she heard a wrenching sob. _

_Faith was lying on the floor, crying. _

_Carmilla walked slowly over to her. "I'm sorry, my Knallkörper. I'm so sorry." She bent down and put her hand against Faith's back._

_The younger girl wretched up suddenly and threw her off. "Go! Get the fuck out of here and out of my life." She was shaking. "Go! I hate you!"_

_Carmilla sighed but nodded. "Ich liebe dich, little firecracker," she whispered. She told herself Faith had whispered I love you too. She'd pretended she did anyway. _

_The truth was, she hadn't._

* * *

"You love her?" Faith asked.

Carmilla frowned. "What is love?"

"Don't get all philosophical on me. It was just a question."

"I do."

"Still a little creepy."

Carmilla shrugged. "Yeah, well…"

"What about the baby?" Faith asked.

Carmilla raised her eyebrow. "What about it?"

"You know you can't…" Faith sighed. "She's not gonna stay young and spry forever, either."

"I am aware. I also know there are ways that…"

Faith nodded, all too familiar with what she was talking about. "Yeah, well those are fifty/fifty. Provided you survive the rituals, there's the whole going insane thing you have to worry about. I'm just asking if it's worth it or whatever."

"Everyone I've ever loved has left me," Carmilla whispered. "Ell. You. I can't watch it happen again. I just can't." She sighed. "If that means I have to risk it, then I risk it. What choice do I have?"

Faith bristled beside her. "Maybe you'll get it right this time around."

"That's not fair, Firecracker. You told me to leave. It broke my heart. I didn't want to leave you. You have to know that?"

"It's fine," Faith muttered.

"I wanted to turn back. For you. I was all set… but…"

* * *

_The woman was distinctly English. That much Carmilla was certain._

_"Diana Dormer," she stated, her hand raised._

_Carmilla took it and squeezed a bit harder than she probably should have. "Carmilla. Carmilla Karnstein," she said._

_"I'm well aware of who you are. I'm also well aware of your role in Faith's life as it were, at least up until now. I think we can both agree that it's time the two of you parted ways, so to speak."_

_"I don't think we both agree," Carmilla started. "I've taken care of her since she was…"_

_Diana held up a hand, stopping her. "A child. Yes. I'm also well aware of her backstory." She tutted. "She needs guidance. Someone to teach her. And someone to keep her alive. She's a slayer. Do you think you will able to train her for what she is going to have to do?"_

_Carmilla wanted to growl at the woman. "No one says she has to do anything. That's your stupid counsel and their stupid rules. Slayers die. We both know it. I can't let…" She shook her head. "I've found a way. A ritual… I can change… I just…"_

_"Ah yes, the Spiritus Ortus…" She mused. "Let's imagine that works and you survive it. She's still a slayer. There's no way she can escape it. Practicing or not. Have you wondered how many things will try to hurt her… hurt you because of her." She frowned. "Your existence puts her in danger. Your meddling has already put her in danger."_

_"Meddling?" Carmilla scoffed. "She was being raised by a heroin addict. She wouldn't have survived childhood if it wasn't…"_

_"Yes, again, I am still aware." She frowned again, sadly this time. "Please, Ms. Karnstein, think about what you are doing? Is it for her? Or you? I can keep her alive. Can you say the same?"_

_Carmilla wanted to scream YES. She wanted to tear this woman's throat out. She wanted to grab Faith and run as far as she could until there was no one left but the two of them. Instead she just turned and walked away. _

_She knew how it was going to play out. In a way, she always had._

* * *

Faith listened to her tell the story. Carmilla had this way… of telling stories. It always made Faith sort of wistful. Even if the topic was unpleasant.

"You know," she finally said, after Carmilla had finished. "I think you're the reason I'm smarter than Buffy."

Carmilla smiled at that. "I will go to my grave saying that you are genius. Do you know in fifth grade that your IQ score was…"

Faith groaned. "…Through the roof. Yeah. Don't be spreadin that around and shit."

Carmilla nudged her shoulder. "Your secret is safe with me, Firecracker."

Faith sighed. "Speaking of secrets…"

"I'll tell them whatever you want me to." She pushed a piece of hair out of Faith's eyes.

When Faith closed her eyes, she felt six years old again. "Maman," she whispered, so quietly, Carmilla almost thought she'd imagined it.

Until the girl… woman feel into her arms. "Mon petit chou," the vampire whispered into her hair. "We'll figure it out. T'en fais pas."

**"**Mille fois merci," Faith chuckled to herself. "B would freak if she knew I spoke French." She pulled away and wiped her eyes. "And German."

"What about Sumerian?"

Faith shuddered. "Take that to your grave. If Giles ever found that out…" She shuddered again.

Carmilla nodded. "Yeah, there are a lot of dusty tomes in that there library you slayer people have."

"Dusty, _boring_ tomes," Faith corrected. "And trust me. I would never get to leave if they knew." She put her head on the vampire's shoulder. "So whatever happens or whatever... I'm kinda like glad you're here and all."

"Me too," Carmilla whispered.

* * *

Buffy took her master key from her pocket. "Why is this door looked?" She whispered.

Laura shrugged her reply.

She was afraid maybe the two women were killing or already had killed each other. She opened the door hastily. Maybe that's why they didn't hear them come in.

Buffy was pretty sure that if anyone had asked her what she expected to find on the other side of the study door, it was not a crying Faith being held by the immortal seductress vampire who was busy whispering some nonsense language in her hair.

She caught Laura's eye. The girl looked as confused and incensed as Buffy.

They both cleared their throats obnoxiously loud and at the same time.

"And here we thought you two were killing each other."

The two women broke apart abruptly.

"B..."

"Cupcake..."

"Save it," Laura said.

"Don't even," Buffy echoed.

"Fuck," both dark-haired women muttered at the same time.

"She's my..."

"...mother."

"...daughter."

They both blurted out.

And then, almost like it was scripted, the two mystically pregnant women standing before them looked at each other and back at their partners before fainting dead away.

Luckily, slayer and vampire were fast enough to shoot across the room and catch them.

"Well, we're in for it now." Carmilla said, laying Laura across one of the couches.

"Yep." Faith agreed, situating Buffy on the other. "We could flee and tell them they dreamed it?"

"Good plan," Carmilla said. "But uh..."

Fleeing was out of the question. Because apparently fainting together wasn't enough. They both had to wake up at the same time as well.

"Great," they both muttered, sitting down next to them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Uhhh…" Laura started, rubbing her forehead and swiping Carmilla's arm away. "…so _what now_?"

"What the hell, Faith?" Buffy asked at pretty much the exact same time. She stood up quickly. "And the room's spinning," she said, stumbling. "Nope, don't touch me," she told her secret… well, whatever the hell she was. "Mother? Seriously? She's like sixteen."

"Technically, eighteen," Carmilla started. She tried again to put her hand on Laura's knee.

"Back off, vampire," Laura said. She was smart enough to know not to stand up, but she scooted against the other side of the couch.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry. Eighteen. And a damn vampire, if you haven't forgotten. So unless she was turned after you were born…" Reality seemed to dawn on her and she spun quickly to look at Faith. "Did she drug you?" She spun back around. "Did you drug her?"

"B, listen," Faith started. "It's a little more complicated than that."

"Faith was a target. Of my mother. When she was a child." Carmilla spoke as if talking to a small child. Mostly because she sort of thought the blonde was a little slow. And she dreaded telling the story, honestly. She'd never actively spoken about Faith aloud. She told her mother that Faith died. And then she ran. Or rather they both did… for years.

"You didn't feel like this was pertinent information?" Laura asked. She shook her head slowly. "Of course you did. That's why you suggested them after I told you about the dream, isn't it? The slayers. That's how you knew it was Buffy. Because of Faith. I didn't even question how you knew they lived here. Wow… I'm kinda dense."

Buffy shook her head. "There's no way you could've guessed this little revelation." She stood up a little more steady on her feet and moved to the other couch, sitting next to Laura.

Carmilla didn't have a choice but to move. She sat down by Faith, across from them. "I never spoke about Faith. Not to anyone. It was too dangerous. Mother was specific. Faith Lehane, six years old, Boston. I was supposed to deliver her and I… I've lied for years… I had to keep her safe."

"And you?" Buffy asked Faith, who was be uncharacteristically quiet. "Screwed up childhood? You never thought to mention, 'oh hey B, also my mom's a friggin vampire?'"

Carmilla frowned at that. Screwed up was probably an understatement, but no way this tiny little ball of indignation had any right to say anything. Even if Carmilla wasn't around, she had still been around. She knew everything about Buffy Anne Summers. More than she ever wanted to.

Faith sighed dramatically, a sigh she only reserved for Buffy. "How would that've gone over, sunshine? You think you and your little Scooby gang would've welcomed me in then? Right…"

"It wasn't like we welcomed…" Buffy realized what she was saying, and shook her head.

"Right," Faith drawled. She felt Carmilla bristle beside her. "Rein it in," she whispered.

"Faith, I didn't mean…"

She held her hand up to Buffy. "Save it."

"I don't understand," Laura interrupted. She was studying the two women closely. More than a little freaked out. Carmilla had a 'daughter' or whatever she considered the woman who was physically thirty years old. It was enough to make her head hurt all over again. "You've been in contact with her all these years? How did you hide her existence? You'd think your mother would know who the slayer was."

"Not contact. No. But she did… my mother…" Carmilla started. "When she found out I'd lied, she…" She didn't finish. She didn't want to say out loud what she did. What she sacrificed to keep Faith safe. She was pretty sure that the tiny slayer would turn her into a pile of dust before she could finish her sentence. "I took care of it… it doesn't matter."

"What did she do?" Buffy growled. She'd decided in the few minutes since she'd learned this new revelation that she didn't like the vampire. "Maybe a better question is what did you do?" She caught Faith's eye. "Where is your real mother?"

Faith hesitated and that was all Buffy needed. She stood up.

"Sit down, B," Faith said, rising as well. "You don't…"

"I don't what? Want to threaten your mommy? I think I kinda do, Faith." She was angry. She wasn't even sure why. She was more than certain that the woman Faith claimed was her 'mother' had killed the woman who'd given birth to Faith.

"What's going on?" Laura asked. She noticed the way Carmilla had looked when Buffy asked the question. "Where's her real mother?"

"I…" Carmilla started. "I…" she looked down at her hands and then away from them.

"Sit the fuck down, Buffy," Faith said. She crossed her arms. "You have no fucking idea what you're talking about. So get off your high horse and sit your ass down."

Laura held her breath. She thought that the woman was going to sit down at first, but then Buffy moved, quicker than Carmilla ever had… She jumped up. "Whoa… okay," she said, grabbing Buffy's arm. "I'm mad at them too, but let's not like hurt them or anything."

For whatever reason, it startled Buffy and she nodded slowly. She moved away from the rest of them and went to rest against the table on the other side of the room. She crossed her arms.

Faith watched her, shaking her head. "You don't get to make judgment calls about things you don't understand. And before you say anything, not everything in my life is your business. It never has been."

Buffy rolled her eyes, but didn't answer her.

Laura was watching her girlfriend. She was tense. She'd never seen her protective of anyone but… it was weirding her out. She figured she could be a trooper though and power through… at least until she found out what the holy heck was going on. "Okay, well before we have half the castle in here, maybe the two of you could explain what's exactly going on."

Carmilla caught Faith's eye before turning back to Laura. " You know I don't know what Mother had planned for her. I never knew what she…"

Laura nodded. "I know. I don't mean about that. I just mean… like where did you live? How did you fool people? How did you convince a little girl to lie for you?"

Carmilla closed her eyes. This story wouldn't be as easy to tell as the story of Ell. She'd had time… not enough, but still time to at least deal with what happened to Ell. Even seeing Faith, a grown woman now, tore at her heart. Yeah, it was going to be hard.

* * *

_Carmilla hadn't felt guilt like this in decades. It was tearing at her. Eating her. She lay down next to the little girl, whispering softly in her ear. "Sleep, mon petit chou_. _Maman is here."_

_She'd been whispering it for weeks. It wasn't the first time she'd noticed that she had… well, hypnotic gifts, but she hadn't used them since before…since before she was interred in a goddamn coffin of blood. She knew there were vampires who could seduce humans. Make them believe anything… it was a way of subduing victims, she assumed. At least that was what it was used for. _

_It certainly wasn't meant to trick a child into believing that a vampire was their mother. _

_She stood up slowly, so that she didn't wake the little girl. "What am I doing?" She mumbled to herself as she closed the little girl's bedroom._

_This wasn't the plan. She learned years ago how to survive. And it definitely wasn't with a kid hanging onto her ankles. She didn't even like kids. But there was something about Faith that just…_

_"Ugh," she mumbled. She grabbed the bottle of liquor she hid behind the couch. She didn't even know why she drank. It never worked. But it fooled her into being warm for a moment. And warm was as close to normal as she could feel sometimes. _

_She was glad she wouldn't have to explain to anyone why she'd ran away with the little girl. She wasn't sure she could. There was a point… in the first few weeks… where she had planned to leave her with someone… a church. Nuns. Nuns were good. Nuns wouldn't hurt her. And they'd hide her, if Carmilla was insistent enough. She'd even made it as far as the church door when Faith had looked up at her with those ridiculous puppy dog eyes that she had._

_"Why are we here?" She'd asked her. Her little hands were shaking around the stuffed bunny Carmilla had bought (stolen) for her._

_It was almost like she knew. Knew Carmilla was a coward. Knew she was going to abandon her. _

_Carmilla watched the way her lip shook. The way she bit it… afraid to cry. The way she'd stared at her, even though she was a child, like she could read her damn soul. _

_Carmilla shrugged her shoulders suddenly. "Just thought it was a cool church," she said, scooping Faith up. "I was wrong," she finished. She blew a raspberry against Faith's cheek._

_"Gross, Mommy," Faith giggled. She wrapped her arms around Carmilla's neck. "I love ya."_

_"You too, firecracker," she whispered back._

* * *

"…it's ridiculously easy to seduce a human," Carmilla finished. "Even easier if said human is a child."

Laura bit her lip. Seduce?

"I haven't used that gift," Carmilla supplied.

Holy crap, I hope she can't read minds, Laura thought suddenly. Apple. Apple. Apple. She repeated in her head.

Carmilla smirked. "I can't read your mind. No more than anyone else, anyway. I just know you, cupcake."

Laura nodded. Apple, apple apple.

"Okay," Buffy said. "I get why Faith believed it. Whatever. You haven't answered my question though. Where is Faith's real mother?"

Carmilla closed her eyes. She knew she had to answer her, she just didn't…

"Dead," Faith answered. "Heroin overdose. I was living in a foster home when she found me." She crossed her arms back at Buffy. "Happy now?"

"That your mother… I'm sorry… mothers were a heroin addict and a vampire? Ecstatic," she deadpanned.

Carmilla hid her shock at Faith's statement. Why was she standing up for her? She shook her softly and instead studied the smaller woman. She was sitting against the table still, tiny little arms crossed and she was mad. Infuriated, actually. She could almost feel the power rolling off of her. "I'm sorry but how is any of this your problem? Don't think I don't know who you are," she said. She didn't stand up. She knew better than to threaten the slayer, but… "After Faith found at who she was, figured out who I was… she told me to leave," her voice got quieter for a moment. "…and I did. But, I kept tabs on her. I watched her. I've always watched her. And… you," she spat out, her voice getting louder. "…you were…" She caught the woman's eyes.

Buffy pushed off the table. Pregnant or not, she wasn't about to let a vamp walk into her home and accuse her of anything. "I what?" She asked.

"Why are you with her?" Carmilla turned to Faith. "Is this my fault? Why are you punishing yourself like this?"

"I…" Faith stuttered, surprised by the question. How could she even explain what she felt for B? She didn't know how.

"Carm," Laura said. "Don't…"

"No Laura, you don't understand." She grabbed Faith's hand. "You're not…"

Faith shook her head, lost as usual in her mother's eyes. "I love her," she whispered quietly.

Laura held her breath, afraid of what Carmilla was going to say. Buffy stopped mid-step from crossing the room. It had obviously surprised her as well.

"Okay," Carmilla nodded, in an even more surprising admission. "Okay," she repeated, squeezing Faith's hand.

Buffy smiled softly at Faith. "I love you too, you know."

Faith nodded, embarrassed. "Yeah."

The tension was getting to her, so Laura, afraid that everyone was going to start spewing admissions of love in the room, clapped her hands together suddenly. "Okay, so what do we tell the rest of them?" She asked.

Faith smiled at her. She decided in that moment, she really liked the younger girl. "We're probably gonna have to tell them everything." She winked. "And I don't think it's gonna be as much fun as you think it will be."

Laura smiled back. She noticed that Carmilla had not let go of the woman's hand. She figured she'd fought an ancient evil and survived so she could roll with this… at least for the time being. There were a lot of firsts they were dealing with anyway. Meeting her girlfriend's adult daughter probably didn't even rank. "Well darn it," she answered her. "And here I thought they'd throw us a party," she winked back.

Buffy spun on her heels suddenly and walked over to the door. She pushed the intercom button. "Will, we need you guys. Bring our guests as well."

Faith nodded. "Okay, well… I guess we're gonna tell them now then?"

Buffy huffed. "Let's just get all of this over with," she muttered, waving her arm around.

Faith frowned.

* * *

Once the rest of the introductions were out of the way, and Buffy was sure that everyone at least had a working knowledge of everyone else in the room, she shut the door behind them.

Andrew and the motherly redhead were passing out snacks. Buffy waved them off.

"Whoa, Buffster," Xander noticed. "When do you pass up cookies?"

It definitely caught her sister's attention as well. "Yeah… I can't remember the last time you didn't eat a free cookie. Mostly because there hasn't been a last time. Are you okay?"

Buffy nodded distracted. She was still angry. And she couldn't figure out why. Realistically she knew why Faith hadn't told her. And Faith was right, not everything was her business. Except here was Faith's business, biting her in the ass. Again. "I'm fine," she answered.

She waited until the two sat down before addressing the room. Everyone was staring at her. As much as Faith would disagree, she hated being the center of attention. But she knew if she didn't get all of this out now, she might never.

"Faith and I are together!" She blurted out, and then threw her hand over her mouth.

Even as Faith was muttering… "Fucking A."

The gang from Silas (save those in the know) just looked kind of confused.

The Scotland gang looked… unaffected?

"Yeah…" Xander said. "And?"

Willow was nodding beside him. "You're not exactly good at sneaking around, guys. Did you think we didn't know?"

"Uh, yeah." Faith couldn't believe it. How did they know?

"I need therapy for what I hear I night," Dawn said. "You know my room is right next freakin door. And I don't even have slayer hearing. I mean come on, Buffy. They wouldn't let me say anything cause 'it'll embarrass them, Dawnie. Your sister deserves happiness, and blah, blah, blah…' And this whole time you thought we didn't know?" She started laughing. "You had a hickey on your neck last week. Were you not even a little surprised none of us asked you about it?"

Faith rolled her eyes at her… girlfriend? "Guess we aren't as cool as we thought."

Buffy nodded.

"Dude, tell me we didn't call a meeting because the super girls are screwing," Kennedy piped in. "Seriously. Way to scar our guests."

Giles cleared his throat. "As much as I'm loathe to admit it, Kennedy is right. Is there another reason you've called us all in here?"

Faith raised her eyebrow at Buffy. B_et they don't know this, princess, _she seemed to be thinking.

It made Buffy smile at least.

"_And I'm pregnant. And I haven't had sex with anyone but Faith. So it's either hers or like some hell demon's. So we kinda need you guys to figure that out."_ She rushed out and then watched their faces this time and couldn't help but feel a little bit of satisfaction at the fact their faces weren't as schooled now. "Plus, Laura…"

Faith put her hand over Buffy's mouth before she could finish. "…Can speak for herself," she finished for her.

Everyone turned to look at Laura, who definitely wasn't expecting it. Carmilla moved and sat down beside her, putting her arm around her. Laura smiled softly. "Uhh… ditto?"

They watched the slow understanding spread across everyone's faces then.

A room full of shocked humans. Carmilla had seen a lot of things in her day, but never the faces that were now staring back at the four of them. Mouths hanging open. At least three redheads who had turned even paler than before if that were even possible. Watcher man who seemed to be rubbing the glass out of his eyeglasses.

The little slayer's sister fell slowly into the chair behind her, clutching her hand to her mouth. The Xander guy looked like he was just confused. Even the cookie boy seemed like he was going to faint.

That just left the Amazon…

…who broke the silence. "Seriously? Why am I here?"

Buffy ignored the tall girl and walked further into the room. She figured now was the best time to just tell them everything and then they could fill in the blanks. She was tired and just wanted to get it over with.

She noticed Willow and Giles were still standing. "You two might want to sit down for this," she started.

Giles was shaking his head, like he couldn't hear her.

"There's more?" Willow asked quietly.

"Yeah," Buffy said, making eye contact with Faith. It wasn't exactly her place to out Faith and her supernatural heritage.

Faith nodded at her to continue. It was better coming from B.

Buffy sighed."Apparently Faith's mother is still alive."

Surprised faces morphed into puzzled ones.

"Huh?" Xander asked.

Buffy nodded. She waved her hand towards Carmilla. "Also… she's a vampire."

Cue new shocked silence. Times a thousand. Everyone stared between the two women. Realization dawning slowly on their faces.

"Whoa…" LaFontaine whispered. "Didn't see that coming."

"No shit," Kennedy said.

Giles nodded his head slowly, as if he were remembering something. "Diana Dormer… she told the council that Faith's mother would come back for her one day. To be ever-vigilante. When I tracked her down, I found that she'd died from an apparent vicious neck wound. I didn't know that she was later resurrected as a…"

"What?" Buffy squealed. "You said she died of heroin overdose!"

"Wait?" Xander asked. "So who's your mother?"

"My biological mother is dead," Faith sighed, shooting Giles daggers with her eyes. "Carmilla raised me."

"After you killed her," Laura whispered.

"I had too," Carmilla started. She looked at Faith. "She wouldn't have survived if I hadn't…"

Laura nodded. Perry patted her leg sympathetically.

"Ah," Giles interrupted. "That makes more sense."

"Much more," Buffy growled. "Do you think it's okay to lie to me, Faith? I asked you what happened to her. Why would you…"

"She's my mother!" Faith interrupted. Everyone in the room but Carmilla jumped. "What the fuck do you expect me to do, Blondie? Let you fucking stake her?"

"She's a murderer," Buffy fumed. She moved to push passed Faith.

"Well then she fits right into our merry gang doesn't she?" Faith growled back. She grabbed Buffy's arm. "Back off, B," she growled.

"Let go of me!" Buffy struggled.

Everyone else in the room was tense. No one knew what to do or even where to start. Laura had a death grip on Carmilla's arm. Carmilla removed her girlfriend's fingers, smiling sadly at her, before standing up.

Faith felt her, even though her back was to Carmilla. "Sit down."

"Do you want to know what I found, Buffy?" Carmilla asked. "When I got to Boston? What I saw?"

"Don't," Faith said. "Just shut up."

"Because Faith doesn't even know," Carmilla said. "No one does. But I'm tired of whatever this is… this anger or whatever. And if it will get your head in the game I'm willing to tell you."

Faith sighed and looked down, releasing her grip on Buffy.

It made Carmilla's heart constrict. "But only you… and not right now. We have more pressing issues to deal with."

"No matter what you found," Buffy said, "It didn't give you a right to kill the woman."

Carmilla nodded. "No. It didn't. But I did. And she's dead. And here we are. So let's just move along, shall we?"

Buffy held her stare, but Carmilla turned away. "So," she said, looking at Giles. "You're the watcher, right?"

He nodded.

"A little help on the mystical pregnancy thing would be nice," she urged.

"Right. Right." He finally said, snapping out of his stupor. "Right. Willow. Let's go see…"

She hopped up. "On it," she scurried to the door. When she noticed no one else was following, she turned around. "Let's go people!" She clapped her hands together. "Those books won't read themselves!"

"She's never been to Silas's library then," Danny muttered to LaFontaine.

"Word," LaFontaine answered.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Laura quickly learned that research, without the impending threat of being eaten by a subbasement archive that was inexplicably alive, was mundane at best. Specifically it was boring because she could not read most of the books in the freaking room in the first place. She had no real skills to contribute to this search, since she figure investigative journalism wasn't really a skill they particularly needed right now.

Heck, Perry had given up an hour ago and joined Andrew to help him whip up something to feed them. She kept gazing at the door longingly. And every time she looked up, half the room was doing the same thing.

She was surprised by Danny trudging along with the research. Of course, she sort of thought the girl had a crush on a certain slayer's sister. Danny'd never been that impressed that Carmilla could read Sumerian. But apparently Dawn was just the bee's knees because she could.

Bee's knees? She shook her head. She needed a break. She chanced a glance over at her girlfriend/roommate/whatever. She was sitting on a couch with her long-lost daughter. There was no way to deny the fact that is was weirding the rest of them out. The two women were in their own world. And though they were definitely working diligently, they were too involved in their own brooding, and Laura thought possibly each other's, to even notice what was going on with the rest of them.

And that included her and Buffy.

"That's the symbol for under, right?" Faith whispered. It was obvious she didn't want anyone else to hear her, but it was so quiet in the room… tension would do that… that everyone's head popped up just the same.

"Good job," Carmilla whispered, before she noticed everyone else watching them. The smirk Laura always thought was only for her worked its way onto Carmilla's face. "You've done it now, firecracker," she whispered.

"You have got to be kidding me," Dawn piped up first.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked. Laura mentally shrugged at Danny's concern. Some things never changed.

Dawn smiled at her before turning to Faith and giving her the death glare. "I'm totally able to forgive the fact you tried to kill my sister. Stole her body. Threatened my mom. I'm even over the fact you are sleeping with her… but I swear to God, Faith… if you can friggin read Sumerian and you've never told us… do you even know how many hours we've spent in this library while you were…" She threw up her hands. "Ugh. You can totally read it, can't you?"

Mr. Giles, their watcher (whatever that was since Carmilla was sort of vague about it and had answered her question with _uh he watches them, duh_) cleared his throat. "Ahem. Is that true, Faith?"

Laura watched Carmilla smirk again. She decided to focus on Faith's face instead.

"I can't even read English, G. Give me a break. I don't know anything about Sumerian."

And holy moly, Laura thought. What a crappy liar.

"Faith you are the worst liar on the planet. It's sad you still try," Willow added. "But ditto on what Dawn said. I cannot believe you've kept this from us."

"How is this surprising?" Buffy asked the room.

The rest of them held their breath. It was no secret that Buffy was capital A Angry right now. It was almost visible. Laura couldn't specifically blame her or anything. In fact, she understood why.

But then Buffy just started laughing. It started off as a giggle, but sort of broke down into a complete hysteric around the twenty-second mark.

"Uh, B?" Faith stood up carefully. "Are you okay?"

She shook her head. Then she nodded. She was still laughing. "Of course you can read Sumerian. And of course I'm pregnant. And so is your mother's twenty-year-old girlfriend. We couldn't make this stuff up if we tried." She wiped at her eyes.

Her friend Xander, who'd been sitting with LaFontaine, trying to draw diagrams of the two battles digitally, spoke up. "Buff… you sure you're…"

She popped up suddenly before he could finish. "I'm good. Just freaking golden actually. But it's stuffy in here and I can't read any of this crap. And for once, I think it's a free ticket to bail. So that's what I'm going to do." She made eye contact with Laura. "Can you read Sumerian?"

Laura shook her head slowly, hoping to god the slayer was giving her an out too. Cause she was getting antsy. "I don't even know what I'm looking for. This book is Greek. I don't read Greek." How long had she been staring at it?

"Let's take a walk," Buffy said, taking her hand.

Carmilla took that moment to intervene. "Wait… uh, that's not really a good idea."

"Carm, this is boring and I'm just sitting here. Maybe if I get some air I can…"

"Uh, if they get a break so do I." Kennedy piped in.

"Me too," Xander said.

LaFontaine shrugged, when he looked at them. They were probably in hog heaven over there.

Buffy put her hands on her hips. Laura had to admit her stance and her glare were both intimidating. "Show of hands who's pregnant?"

Laura raised her hand, ignoring Carmilla's eye roll.

"Right," Buffy said, hand also raised. "Just us. So we are taking a break." She caught Carmilla's eye. "And pregnant or not, I'm still a slayer. Nothing will hurt her when I'm around. Trust me. I'm twice as strong as you."

That peaked Laura's interest.

"B, you're being obstinate." Faith interjected.

"And you're being weird." She grabbed Laura's hand. "We're going outside for a bit."

Laura shrugged at Carmilla who'd switched to brooding and shooting death glares at Buffy. "Whatever, cupcake," she mumbled, sitting back down.

Laura frowned, but it sure the heck wasn't enough to get her to stay. She let Buffy lead her out of the library.

* * *

"Holy crap," Laura said, when they got outside. "Thank you. I was about to start crying I was so bored. I don't even know what we're looking for."

Buffy shrugged. "I know. Me either." She waved her arm around. "So these are our 'grounds' or whatever. It's actually really pretty. Want to explore?"

"Is anything going to jump out and try to eat me?" Laura asked.

"No," Buffy smiled. "Not while I'm here. You know those things that go bump in the night?"

"Yeah. I sort of live with one," Laura answered.

Buffy smiled. "I'm the thing they're afraid of."

"Oh," Laura said. "That's actually… kinda cool."

Buffy shrugged again. "You get used to it."

* * *

After about thirty minutes, it was evident that the rest of them were getting restless as well.

"Oh my god," Kennedy suddenly spoke up. "Can I go find Buffy or something?"

"Absolutely not," Giles answered, not looking up from his book.

"What about me?" Xander tried.

The watcher didn't even answer him.

"You guys haven't found anything?" Willow asked Faith.

"Well besides from the passage here that talks about a vampire and her smoking hot slayer daughter knocking up two midgets… nope."

The rest, excluding Giles and Carmilla, gawked at her.

She shrugged guiltily. "Jokes," she mumbled, looking back down at the stupid book in her lap.

"Not funny," Giles answered, still not looking up.

A few more minutes passed before Xander raised his hand like a schoolboy.

At this Giles did look up. "Is there a reason you have your hand up?" He finally asked.

"Can we take a break? I've got a few questions and uh… I can't really concentrate."

Giles sighed but nodded. "Fine. I need tea anyway." He looked around the room. "Anyone else?"

No one answered.

He walked out mumbling something about getting too old and "bloody children. The lot of them."

When he was gone, Xander turned back to the broody pair. "I think I speak for almost everyone in here when I say this… but really?"

Both Carmilla and Faith sighed in sync.

It was weird.

"What?" Faith asked.

"Okay first of all – did she teach you how to dress? Cause seriously you guys are like…"

Faith eyed him incredulously. "That's what you wanna know?"

They all nodded sheepishly.

"Yes," Carmilla answered for her. "Moving on." She looked back down at her book.

"How did you guys stay hidden for so long?" LaFontaine asked.

Dawn nodded. "Yeah. Did it not occur to anyone that your mom was like perpetually a teenager or whatever?"

"Where'd you go to school?" Kennedy asked. "Did you go to school?"

"Did she teach you Summerian?"

"Did you ever see her drink blood?"

"Did you have a puppy?" Xander added.

Faith rolled her eyes.

They continued to throw questions at the both of them. Carmilla closed her book and crossed her arms menacingly unaware that Faith was doing the exact same thing.

"Also, that's weird," Danny piped up.

The rest of them nodded their agreement.

Faith noticed and quickly unfolded her arms. "Look. I didn't know any different. As far as I knew she was my mom. I mean think about it… I know your parents have aged or whatever, but were you like really aware of it?"

They shook their heads slowly. "So there you go. I never really noticed, I guess. She was just always there. She was my mom, okay?"

They nodded.

"Right," Willow answered. "But it's just… how did you two survive? I mean you just take a child and then what… fake a birth certificate or whatever?"

"Among other things," Carmilla finally spoke up. "She went to school when she could. When she couldn't I taught her."

"Explains why she can read Sumerian," LaFontaine said. "Sounds like you taught her more than I ever learned in school."

"School was stupid," Faith muttered quietly. "Still is."

Carmilla frowned beside her.

* * *

_Faith opened the door to her fourth house this year and threw her backpack down on the floor. She stalked into the kitchen, still mad. _

_Some boy at school had called her a latchkey kid. He said his mom said Faith's mom left her at home by herself sometime._

_It wasn't true. Her mom never left her alone. Sometimes she had to leave for a few days (she never told Faith where) but there was always some neighbor lady that her mom paid to watch her. And she called her at least once every night. Sometimes more. _

_And then he'd said some other things. And then some of the other kids had joined in. She took it as long as she could. What she wanted to do was hit him in his stupid face. But she didn't. She just hid in the bathroom until recess was over. _

_She opened the refrigerator and was slamming things around inside. She didn't notice her mother standing in the doorway until she slammed it, obviously knocking over half the items in her fury. _

_"What did that refrigerator do to you?" Her mother asked._

_Faith jumped. "When did you get back?" _

_Carmilla frowned at the question. Normally when she came back, the eight year old would run and jump in her arms. Asking her if she brought her anything. If she missed her. _

_But right now she was leaning against the table, her arms crossed, scowling. _

_"This afternoon, buttercup. How was school?"_

_"It's stupid," Faith muttered. She'd started rummaging around the cabinets. She was throwing things onto the floor._

_Carmilla walked into the kitchen slowly. "Care to elaborate, Mäuschen?"_

_Faith slammed the cabinet door, still empty-handed. "No. And why do you talk like that? When I say those words at school, nobody understands me. And they call me a freak. They said I don't have a real family. That you aren't ever here and I always have to stay with smelly ole Mrs. Jackson. Where's my dad? Why do we always have to move and stuff?"_

_Carmilla frowned deeply and sat down at the small kitchen table. She ran her fingers through her hair. "Want to pick up that mess?"_

_Faith crossed her arms again and scowled at the woman. "No. I don't."_

_Carmilla nodded. She'd figured as much. Truth be told, as far as cleanliness went, she wasn't the best role model. "Fine. I'll do it." She made a big production of standing up. Normally guilt was a way to break Faith. She couldn't stand to see her mother sad. _

_But it wasn't working this time. Faith never moved from her spot. Even as she watched Carmilla pick up everything she'd thrown on the floor and put it away. _

_"What else did they say?" Carmilla asked once she was finished. She sat back down._

_"They called you things. Names." Faith whispered. "I didn't know what they meant. I had to look it up in the dictionary when we got back to class."_

_"Oh," Carmilla started. She was feigning indifference. "And what did they call me?"_

_"Eric said his mom and Josh's mom said you dressed funny. Like a prostitute. He said they said you were dirty." Faith was whispering now. She was embarrassed for a myriad of reasons she didn't even understand._

_To her surprise, Carmilla laughed. "Well Eric's mother is a fatass and Josh's mother is a moron and a fatass. So I don't really expect either of those little shitmonsters to be very smart or very kind. Most people are vicious, Knallkörper. I'm not a prostitute. So no worries." She went to pat the little girl's cheek, but Faith jerked away._

_"It isn't funny!" She yelled. "I hate them. I wanted to hit him. He called me trash."_

_At that Carmilla stopped smiling. "Did he now?"_

_"Yes," Faith spat out. "He said I was trashy. And gross."_

_"Eric Johnson, right?" Carmilla asked._

_Faith nodded. _

_Carmilla grabbed the little girl's hand again. She pulled her between her knees and hugged her around the waist. "They don't understand you, sweetheart. They are jealous." She kissed the side of her head, and put her chin on Faith's shoulder. "And stupid. And their words mean nothing," she whispered in Faith's hair. "You're beautiful. And smart. And sweet. And you have a mother who loves you more than she did yesterday…"_

_"…and less than she will tomorrow," Faith finished. "I know." She frowned and turned to make eye contact with Carmilla. "Why did they say those things then? If they aren't true?"_

_Carmilla pulled her closer. "Because they are insignificant. Worth less than the thought you are giving them. They will grow old. Miserable. And full of hate. It's best to ignore those types of people. They are poison."_

_Faith nodded, sniffling softly. "Then why does it still hurt, Mama?"_

_"Because you're human," she whispered softly. "But it will fade. Most pain does."_

_After dinner, and a ridiculous amount of ice cream, Faith got ready for bed. She ran back into the living room where Carmilla was reading a book by Nietzsche. Faith tapped it playfully. _

_"I thought he was stupid," she said, pointing at the book. "You said he made women sound small."_

_Carmilla shrugged. "Know thy enemy, sweetie," she said, closing the book. "Are you ready for bed?"_

_Faith nodded. "Will you tell me a story?" She loved her mother's story. _

_Carmilla smiled and stood up. "Sure. Let's get to bed and I'll tell you about the little girl who learned forgiveness."_

_She told her daughter a story about a little girl. One who'd been teased and who rose above the belittling to become a great leader and powerful woman. Also there was a dragon because for some unfathomable reason, there always had to be dragons or 'it's not a real story, Mama.' _

_So she'd taught her daughter a lesson on forgiveness. And then she'd slipped out of the house and knocked on her neighbor's door. _

_"Mrs. Jackson, I know it's late, but I have to run out. It's an emergency. It should only be an hour and I wouldn't ask except…"_

_"No worries dear," Mrs. Jackson answered, grabbing her coat. "I'll make sure she's safe and sound until you get back."_

_Carmilla nodded and waited till the woman was inside before speeding off on foot. It was faster._

_One of her many talents as a vampire was her ability to materialize. She used that talent tonight. _

_Though it was well passed the bedtime of any normal child, she had a feeling the little shit would still be awake. She wasn't wrong. _

_When she appeared in his bedroom, he started to scream. She put her hand over his mouth easily. _

_"You know who I am, kiddo?" She asked._

_He nodded slowly. _

_"Good. Good." She said. "I need you to listen up. Can you do that for me?" _

_ He nodded again. _

_She could smell his fear. Normally, that would be enough to remind her he was just a child. Tonight, she didn't care. "Tonight, I watched my little girl cry because of something you said. You know you said something bad, don't you?' _

_He nodded yet again. _

_"Good. So here's the thing. You have no idea what you're talking about. Your mother is a moron and that I don't blame on you. But hurting my little girl… well that I kind of do."_

_She leaned back a bit and started in his eyes. "You know you hurt her feelings?"_

_He nodded slower this time. _

_"I'm gonna take my hand away, but if you scream, you will regret it. Got it, bucko?"_

_More nods. _

_She removed her hand slowly. He didn't say anything, but his eyes told her enough. _

_"I'm going to leave soon, but before I do, I need you to know something… I don't like bullies. Not at all. I certainly don't like ones who hurt my little girl. And do you know what I do to bullies?"_

_He shook his head. _

_"I feed them to my cat," she whispered. _

_His face turned puzzled. "I'm not afraid of a cat."_

_At that revelation, she jumped up quickly from where she was sitting and used another talent, which was specifically hers alone. It took seconds to turn into a giant panther. She jumped back on the bed and growled, baring her teeth. _

_And little Eric Johnson screamed his head off._

_Too bad a cat can't laugh, she thought, as she disappeared._

* * *

Carmilla watched their expectant faces. There was nothing she could tell them. Even if there was, she wasn't sure she would. "It wasn't easy," She finally told the room. "It was never easy."

"Yeah, but what about…"

"There's nothing else to say. Not right now anyway." Carmilla answered. She couldn't share why it wasn't easy. She couldn't tell them that every pain Faith felt, she suffered. How she'd seen new worlds being born. Watched great men die. She couldn't explain why none of that mattered. While the birth of industry, technology… none of it even registered like that one decade with Faith.

No one said anything for a moment. They obviously had a lot of questions and she couldn't blame them. She just didn't know if she wanted to answer any of them. Even thinking about it…

"I guess it's just weird," LaFontaine said specifically to her. "Thinking about you. A mother. I just don't get it."

Danny nodded her agreement. "Seriously. There's not a motherly bone in your body."

Carmilla sighed and closed her eyes. "I don't expect you to believe me. And I don't really care if you do."

Faith had heard enough. "She was a good mother. She took care of me. She loved me. She taught me. I was lucky." She whispered.

Carmilla blinked slowly but didn't say anything. She could feel how shocked the rest of them were. Faith had apparently built her walls very high since Sunnydale. It hurt her that she didn't trust anyone.

It killed her that Faith had become her in some ways. Hard exterior. A façade of badassness to cloak what she was feeling. It infuriated her that they didn't know Faith. Not the real one. That they'd never taken the time to try.

Carmilla sighed and watched the woman stick her nose back in the book, effectively ending the conversation.

She remembered something she'd read a few years ago: _If you've never wept and want, have a child_. She moved to touch Faith, and noticed the way she bristled slightly. She pulled her hand back. Her heart breaking all over again. She thought suddenly about Laura, outside right now, carrying a child. Maybe carrying her child.

She wasn't sure she could do it again.

Faith shivered suddenly before Carmilla could question herself further.

"What is it?" She asked her.

"I think I've found something," she announced to the room. She made eye contact with the red headed witch. "From beneath you it devours…"

"The first," Willow groaned.

Faith nodded but then began shaking her head. "Yeah. But that's not all of it." She turned the page. "From beneath you it devours. From inside you it creates. One born of light. One born of darkness. One meant to control. One meant to die."

"Shit," Dawn whispered.

Faith read silently to herself for a few seconds and shut the book quickly. "We should probably get Giles back in here." She caught Carmilla's eyes and slid the book over to her.

Carmilla opened the book slowly and read to herself where Faith had stopped.

_Daughters born of women. Born of destruction. Born of death. Love will have its sacrifices. As daughters are born, mothers will die._

She shut the book quickly. Yeah. She wasn't ready for this.

"What else does it say?" Lafontaine asked.

She stood up and handed the book to Dawn before turning around and grabbing Faith's hands. "You. Come with me," she said, pulling her up.

"Double shit," she heard Dawn exclaim, as she shut the door.


End file.
